easycreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Deceived-an original/mr.widemouth creepypasta
It was just a normal day in Miami, Florida. Everyone out of coast either swimming,surfing or relaxing on the beach. But however i was there with two of my friends, Ralph baker and Cole O' Riley,he was the one who started calling me Xirk,on our boat to go out on a fishing trip for two weeks, and it was my boat so i didn't care what happened in those two weeks.But i noticed a little creature run onto our ship before sailing, though it i just assumed it was a cat or raccoon and decided to just leave it be, especially when it went to the lower decks where we don't need to go down there unless we ran out of food, but we had enough food to last 1 month so it didn't really matter, so i just locked it up and just thought to call an animal catcher after the trip was over with, i was just so anxious to set sail already. I remember when the sun was shining that day and the breeze just let loose as we sailed away until we were long gone from shore.Now as you'd assume after getting our gear ready and hooking the bait on the lines, we caught our fair share of fish, from tuna to catfish and at one point we caught a fairly small shark that was most likely not fully grown so we put it back. After all that we decided to go eat dinner and rest for tomorrow. Unfortunately it was storming right when i woke up and as soon i felt the boat rocking back and forth for a good minute or two i started to get sea sick and vomited all that i had last night. oh man was that painful and i couldn't eat anything to fill me up or i would vomit even more. boy, was i wrong. i didn't even need any food in my stomach to vomit, because next thing i know my stomach acid is what blurts out next. So i decided to rest in my bed again, while i wake up my friends and let them be in charge while i was sick.Though as strong as i was i couldn't help but vomit in my bed, so i had to get some new sheets from the lower deck since we held any extra necessities down there,mostly food, but we did have extra bedding and bait,so i got up and walk to the lower decks but with my shit luck i slipped on the wet boards from the water splashing in on these stormy currents and bumped my head incredibly hard on wooden pole with a metal rod holding it up, knocking me down for a few minutes. My face was wet with blood and sea water after that, so i lied there until i could gain some energy to get up.And then it walked up to me...on its hind legs, a small creature that seemed to be some fuzzy cat, it didn't attack me,which was some good luck out this storm but instead it actually talked to me. Telling me that the blow to the head i took was fatal and if i didn't do anything i would die from blood loss, i was shocked that it could speak so obviously i asked who was he/she, i mean why not its helping me and it hasn't attacked yet. And he told me "why im Mr.widemouth and im here to get you to do what i say to survive" I practically shouted at him what i had to do until he bit my leg and told me to keep quiet or else. So i obeyed, im not sure if it was from fear of getting mauled to death or getting rabies. But anyways he told me to stop the bleeding i would need to kill my friends to give him their souls so he could preform a healing type spell. Obviously i pushed him away and told him no, but he just shook his head and headbutted me. Little guy was tougher than i though, Now my vision was blurrier than before with blood seeping into my eyes.The little bastard ripped a piece of cloth from the spare sheets and ripped two nails out of the flooring which then used to nail the cloth over my wound. I covered my mouth and let out a muffled scream. until he told me "just do it so i can preform the spell, i just demonstrated i know how to cover wounds up on the fly but not 100% so do it or you'll die.I was in immerse pain now with my numb forehead and empty stomach practically eating itself. I got up and told him i will do as he said just as long as i could live...i shed a few tears before vomiting again then mr. widemouth got a Sailor jacket and hat and gave it to me. "you know...to be more in the Cpt. type mood, mr. xirk" he said. I put it on and went up again went to the back of the boat to grab a harpoon, fortunately it wasn't tied down. So now i went up to my friend and asked them for help, using the harpoon as a walking stick to fool them. Ralph grabbed me and asked "dude, whats wrong,why is your face dripping in blood" I just said the last words they ever heard from me afterwards " i kind bashed my head into a pole like this" as i gashed the harpoon into his skull ripping it out and threw it into Cole's back as he tried to run away from that. As i went up to him he tried kicking me away, but i was on my mission...So i grabbed his leg and twisted it backwards making him roar in pain. All he said to me was "you monster,why are you doing this" I grabbed him by his hair and started to bash his head into the floor boarding until his pale white skin was completely soaked dark red. The deed was done....I went back to the lower level to meet with mr.widemouth, i told him to heal now that i finished killing my friends,right then and there i started to feel depressed for what i just did...but i guess its always survival of the fittest... When he heard me ask the question he just chuckled and said "you really believed me when i told you that bullshit,oh my god your were easy to fool, i cant wait to tell the others" "W-what...I-I just killed my friends so i could live and your telling me i didnt need to...i cant believe i listened to you..." i said. "oh don't worry Cpt.Xirk, you'll be fine...just come with me and you'll live forever,never being apart of drama or being caught for your bad deeds" mr. widemouth explained "fine...ill go with you,but only because i have nooone else...those were my only friends and im single...all i have now is you, you damn rat" i screamed at him out of frustration. "good to see that,now lets go back to miami and begin your new life,ill show you the ropes kid so dont worry." he told me in a cheap tone.after wards i went back up to the upper deck and to the steering wheel, going back to miami at 4:26 am. at which we went to the nearest park to find some druggies hanging around and i asked them for a lighter, seeing as how to werent in any position to care they gave to me and forgot all about it. "was that guy covered in red kool aid with a cat standing on two legs" i heard one of them say. I replied "nah...just a mirage" i then walked back to the boat and burned it down along with any evidence,sobbing in the process. "lighten up guy, this is only the beginning... it'll get much better from here" said mr.widemouth.